5. srpnja u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 5. srpnja u Domovinskom ratu. 1990. - Skupština Srbije raspustila Skupštinu i Izvršno vijeće SAP Kosovo, a Albanci smatraju da je time Kosovo faktički okupirano. 1991. - Hrvatska Vlada zahtijeva od JNA da se povuče u svoje kasarne na hrvatskom teritoriju. - Blizu Petrinje, srpski teroristi ubili 16-godišnju Josipu Kozić, a njenu sestru i hrvatskog gardista ranili. - Europska zajednica odlučila poslati mirovnu misiju u Jugoslaviju. - Ministarsko vijeće Europske zajednice odlučilo poslati ponovno u Beograd svoja tri vrhunska predstavnika. '- Hrvatske majke čiji sinovi služe JNA putuju u Sloveniju kako bi izvukli svoje sinove iz JNA.' - General Tomislav Simović imenovan komandantom Treće vojne oblasti. 1992. - Beogradska suđenja na kojima su osuđeni na smrt branitelji Vukovara nelegalna su, stoji u pismu Nevena Jurice, predsjednika saborskog Odbora za zaštitu ljudskih prava upućenom Amnesty Internationalu. - Četnicima u okolici Mostara stiže pomoć iz Srbije, izjavljuje Općinski stožer HVO Mostar. 1993. - Na redovitoj mjesečnoj konferenciji za tisak, predsjednik Tuđman rekao da Hrvatska ne želi razgovarati ni o kakvoj zamjeni teritorija, ali je spremna razmotriti svaki prijedlog u okviru cjelokupnog rješenja pitanja UNPA područja. - Zapovjedništvo kakanjske brigade HVO-a "Kotromanić" poslalo apel predsjedniku HZ Herceg-Bosna Mati Bobanu da pomogne hrvatskom narodu koji na tom području proživljava tragediju. - Agresija muslimanske vojske na srednju Bosnu traje već mjesec dana - muslimanske snage pale, pljačkaju, ubijaju i otimaju sve što je hrvatsko, a u okruženju se našlo oko 150.000 Hrvata. - Šesnaest američkih vojnika, koji čine prvi dio skupine što prethodi američkih bataljunu koji bi trebao biti razmješten u Makedoniji, stiglo u Skopje. - Mađarski carinici izvješćuju da je jedna srpska cisterna, na njihovo iznenađenje, projurila kroz mađarsku graničnu postaju brzinom od oko 70 km na sat, probivši rampu odjurila u Srbiju. 1994. - Nakon petog dana blokade UNPROFOR-a od strane hrvatskih prognanika, prvi pokušaji "tihog" proboja blokade, na prijelazu kod Donjeg Miholjca "plavci" pokušali prijeći u Mađarsku, iz koje bi preko Srbije ušli u Baranju. - Ministar vanjskih poslova Hrvatske dr. Mate Granić, u intervjuu za dnevnik "Slobodnu Dalmaciju", izjavio da će Hrvatska "bespogovorno tražiti da UNPROFOR stane na granice međunarodno priznate Republike Hrvatske i da se konačno osigura povratak prognanika". 1995. - Predstavnici šest oporbenih stranaka u hrvatskom Saboru i deset političkih stranaka iz BiH potpisali u Sarajevu zajedničku izjavu, kojom međunarodnu zajednicu pozivaju na akciju kako bi se prekinula agresija na BiH te zaustavilo razaranje Sarajeva. - U rubrici "Bilješke s ruba", "Frankfurter Rundschau" objavio osvrt na Stoltenbergov govor u Oslu, u kojemu je on iznio "da i kada se prikazuju kao Hrvati, u stvari radi se o Srbima", a spominjući Muslimane, rekao je da su "i to Srbi koji su prešli na islam". - "Predsjednik Izetbegović nikada nije tražio od UN-a da pošalje preventivne 'plave kacige' u BiH kako bi spriječio izbijanje rata u BiH' odgovorio Boutros Ghali na novinarsko pitanje: zašto 1992. nije poslao "plavce" u BiH? - Predsjednik Federacije BiH Krešimir Zubak razgovarao sa zapovjednikom multinacionalne brigade iz sastava Snaga za brzo djelovanje generalom Andeiom Soubirouom, no nije se postigao nikakav konkretan dogovor oko razmještaja snaga. - Republika Hrvatska postala 5. srpnja punopravni član Međunarodnog instituta za upravne znanosti (International Institute of Administrative Sciences - HAS). 1996. - Hrvatski premijer Zlatko Mateša u neslužbenom posjetu Londonu, gdje se sastao s predsjednikom Europske banke za obnovu i razvitak (EBOR) Rosierom. Istaknuto da se u projekte u Hrvatskoj uložilo 280 milijuna dolara. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 1. srpnja - 10. srpnja Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima